


Meeting the Family

by BuzzCat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Coulson is Darcy's brother, F/M, Meet the Family
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 19:11:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4403897
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BuzzCat/pseuds/BuzzCat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Tony finally meets Darcy's brother, he stops in his tracks because there's a supposed-to-be-dead guy sitting at their booth and smiling blandly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Meeting the Family

Darcy was in the bathroom, brushing on mascara as she shouted,

“Babe, are you ready?”

“For what?” came the distracted response from somewhere in the room. She stepped out and sighed when she saw Tony absorbed in a tablet, scrolling through text. It was something not a lot of people knew about him; as much as he loved inventing, he still made time to learn about others’ research. He spent a ridiculous amount of time reading about things that involved at least fourteen syllables in the name. Darcy plucked the tablet out of his hands and put it to sleep. He pouted up at her, “What did I forget?”

“We’re having dinner with my brother today, remember?” she said. It was silent for a second while Tony thought, then,

“I do recall you mentioning something about it.”

“Sir, I did remind you about it early this morning when you were working.” said JARVIS. Tony rolled his eyes,

“J, I was working. Did you really think I heard?”

“My apologies, sir. I failed to realize that using your hands meant that your ears failed to function.” he said. Darcy snorted. Tony sighed a long-suffering sigh and stood, brushing some bits of metal off his shirt,

“Alright, I’m set. Let’s go.”

 

As they walked down the street, Tony wearing sunglasses and surprisingly going unnoticed by the paparazzi passersby, Darcy sighed and did a little skip,

“Okay, you have to PROMISE to give him a chance. He’s a little hard to rattle, but just roll with it.”

“Yeah yeah, play nice, I got it.”

“No. Tony,” Darcy grabbed his arm and stopped him, forcing him to make eye contact, “Tony, this is worse than you meeting my parents. If my parents were a concern. I mean, this is a higher level than befriending my best friend.”

“Okay.” said Tony. Darcy reached up and poked his nose with each of her next two words,

“Be. Good.”

They turned and stepped into the restaurant. Darcy said to suited man in the front,

“Reservation under Darcy Lewis.” she said. The man nodded and led the way to a back table. They turned a corner and Tony stopped in his tracks when he saw who sat there,

“Agent?”

Phil Coulson stood, ignoring Tony and instead embracing Darcy. Darcy threw her arms around him,

“Phil! Dude, we need to get together more often.”

“Absolutely.” He turned to Tony and held out his hand, “Phil Coulson, Darcy’s half-brother and only sibling.”

“Yeah, but as you’re my only sibling, the ‘half’ part really doesn’t matter.” said Darcy as Phil threw his arm around her shoulders. He used his free hand to gesture at the table,

“Shall we sit?” Darcy and Phil sat down, Tony taking a second longer to process the request and glaring at Phil as he sat down,

“Agent, you and I are going to have words. Strong words.”

“If you wish to tell Miss Potts, I have no qualms, but I request that you keep the information from the other Avengers.” he said. Tony was slightly mollified, but still glared,

“Pepper’s going to be pissed.”

“I’ll take your word for it.” said Phil.


End file.
